


Шпионские игры

by ilera



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s01e01 Presenting Señor Zorro, First Time, Historical References, M/M, Monastario meets Diego first time, Under different circumstances, Undercover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Монастарио поручают найти бунтовщиков на корабле, прибывающем из Мадрида. На этом же корабле плывет и Диего де ла Вега...
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Diego de la Vega
Kudos: 16





	Шпионские игры

Сквозь окно с распахнутыми ставнями солнце ярко освещало кабинет команданте Лос-Анджелеса, капитана Энрике Санчеса Монастарио. В нем находились двое — сам Монастарио, высокий худощавый мужчина с аккуратной бородкой, и его гость, неприметный человек лет пятидесяти. Если бы кто встретил его на улице, то принял бы за торговца вином или какими другими вещами, но ни в коем случае не за того, кем он был на самом деле — посланцем губернатора Хосе Дарио Аргуэйо. Монастарио протянул ему пачку бумаг и мешки с монетами:

— Тут всё, включая мой доклад о положении дел в Лос-Анджелесе, — пояснил он. — Будьте осторожны на обратном пути, сеньор Фернандес, разбойники не упустят шанса поживиться за счет королевских налогов.

— Не беспокойтесь, капитан, у меня хорошая охрана.

— Его светлость не просил передать что-либо еще?

— Лишь одно, капитан. Вам ведь известна ситуация в Испании? — Монастарио кивнул. — И вы знаете, что его светлость сеньор Аргуэйо, как и его величество, не одобряет действия нового правительства по урезанию полномочий местной власти. Мне доподлинно известно, что со дня на день ожидается прибытие корабля из Мадрида. У его светлости есть сведения, что на борту могут оказаться эти… либералы, — слово «либералы» из уст Фернандеса прозвучало ужасным ругательством, — и он будет благодарен, если вы лично ими займетесь. Нам вовсе ни к чему беспорядки в Калифорнии.

— Насколько сведения его светлости достоверны?

— Источник, имя которого я не могу вам назвать, еще никогда не подводил.

— Сколько на борту либералов?

— Это мне неизвестно.

— Хотелось бы надеяться, что ваш источник заблуждается и все пассажиры — законопослушные граждане.

— Если бы это было так, капитан, если бы это было так, — вздохнул Фернандес и протянул сложенный, запечатанный лист. — Вот возьмите письмо от сеньора Аргуэйо, в нем он просит оказывать вам посильную помощь в обезвреживании либералов. Без подробностей, разумеется, которым не место на бумаге.

— Что ж, бунтовщиков у нас не жалуют, — Монастарио взял письмо и пожал Фернандесу руку. — Спасибо за информацию.

— Его светлость на вас рассчитывает, — повторил Фернандес на прощание и вышел.

Пожелание, а вернее, приказ губернатора не сулил Монастарио ничего хорошего. Хосе Дарио Аргуэйо требовал от своих подчиненных быстрого результата — от их эффективности зависело положение самого губернатора. А в деле выявления бунтовщиков, не желающих быть раскрытыми, быстрота часто приводила к неудаче. Монастарио понимал, что даже с письмом губернатора не может задержать корабль в море дольше нескольких дней, максимум — недели, и за это время он должен вычислить либералов, если таковые на нем вообще имеются.

Неожиданно к Монастарио пришло решение, довольно странное, но оно могло сработать.

— Сержант Гарсия! — позвал он и, когда тот вошел и отдал честь, продолжил: — Позовите алькальде, у меня к нему срочный разговор.

Алькальде оказался не в духе. Не поздоровавшись, он с порога потребовал у Монастарио прекратить преследования дона Игнасио Торреса. Гарсия почел за лучшее оставить команданте и алькальде одних и удалился, не испросив разрешения. Впрочем, вряд ли бы ему удалось прервать гневную тираду алькальде. Монастарио вздохнул: придется пойти на уступки.

— Не понимаю, почему вы считаете, что меня интересует этот ваш Торрес, — вклинился в поток излияний Монастарио. — Не собираюсь я его арестовывать, он пока не совершил ничего противозаконного. Да и стоит ли тратить силы на мелкого нарушителя порядка, когда к нам приближается угроза из самого сердца империи? — И Монастарио воздел руку к портрету Фердинанда VII, мало похожего на свой оригинал.

Алькальде не чурался пафоса в собственных речах, но от Монастарио такое слышать не привык. Он подозрительно оглядел команданте, пытаясь понять причину столь необычного поведения. Не дождавшись от алькальде нужной реакции, Монастарио добавил:

— Вижу, вас мало беспокоит благополучие его величества, а с ним — и всех его подданных, включая вашу собственную персону. Боюсь, я не смогу доверить вам важное поручение его светлости сеньора Аргуэйо. Он, видно, заблуждается, полагаясь на вашу преданность и расторопность.

— О каком поручении вы говорите? — нарушил молчание алькальде.

— Могу ли я вам довериться? — понизил голос Монастарио.

— Если такова воля его величества или его светлости, я весь к их услугам! — с жаром воскликнул алькальде. — И к услугам Испании, разумеется.

— Тогда читайте, — и Монастарио протянул письмо губернатора.

На алькальде большое впечатление произвело как содержимое письма, так и тот факт, что ему доверили его распечатать и прочесть первым.

— А теперь слушайте, — и Монастарио изложил алькальде свой план.

***

«Санта-Моника», пассажирский корабль, вышедший из Мадрида, готовился войти в бухту Сан-Диего. Капитан только что закончил дружескую дуэль с доном Диего де ла Вега, молодым человеком, возвращающимся в Лос-Анджелес, и был в наилучшем расположении духа. Дон Диего оказался прекрасным фехтовальщиком и тем не менее позволил капитану выиграть. Уж кто-кто, а старый морской волк такие вещи замечает. Он был уверен: из молодого человека получится настоящий мужчина.

Молодой человек, о котором мысленно так хорошо отзывался капитан, расхаживал в это время по каюте и размышлял вслух:

— Думаешь, капитан не преувеличивает опасность и этот Монастарио действительно так ужасен?

Бернардо, немой слуга, выразительно показал на письмо на столе.

— Да, Бернардо, отец тоже предупреждал меня, что Лос-Анджелес изменился, но ты же знаешь, как иногда он паникует без причин. Могут ли они оба ошибаться?

Бернардо пожал плечами и показал на иллюминатор.

— Я бы не вернулся домой, если бы не поверил отцу, — кивнул Диего. — Да и учеба стала надоедать. Думаешь, я смогу приструнить этого Монастарио? Может, мне стоит вызвать его на дуэль и убить, а?.. Ха-ха, ты прав, это слишком жестоко.

Через несколько минут бурного обсуждения, участие в котором со стороны Бернардо заключалось в богатой мимике и жестах, в дверь каюты постучали. Диего изумленно воззрился на капитана, с которым они виделись совсем недавно.

— Простите, что беспокою, сеньор де ла Вега, — смущенно улыбнулся капитан. — С сожалением должен сообщить, что прибытие в порт откладывается на неопределенное время. Видите ли, власти Сан-Диего приказали кинуть якорь прямо в бухте, ссылаясь на необходимость досмотреть корабль. Если же я прикажу пришвартоваться в порту, кто-нибудь может сбежать на берег, а мне сообщили, что это крайне нежелательно. Хотел предупредить вас лично, сеньор, — капитан поклонился.

Диего и Бернардо недоуменно переглянулись.

— И часто у вас обыскивают корабли? — поинтересовался Диего.

— Еще несколько лет назад это было неслыханной наглостью, но принимая во внимание беспорядки на границе с Мексикой…

Диего понимающе кивнул. Еще до отъезда в Мадрид он слышал о движении мексиканских радикалов за свободу от испанского владения, но эти мелкие, по его мнению, стычки не заслуживали большого внимания. Видимо, за последнее время они переросли в нечто более серьезное, если власти теперь интересуются прибывающими в Калифорнию людьми. Впрочем…

— Капитан, может, их всего лишь интересует контрабанда? — озарило Диего. — Я слышал, лет пятьдесят-семьдесят назад так же поступали британские власти в Америке с кораблями колонистов. Закончилось это, правда, плачевно.

— Смотря для кого, — усмехнулся капитан. — Простите, дон Диего, мне необходимо вернуться на палубу. С минуты на минуту на борт должен подняться какой-то важный сеньор, я обязан его встретить.

— Конечно, капитан, идите.

Когда тот ушел, Диего возобновил шествие по каюте. Что-то неясное, подсознательное мучило его и заставляло нервничать.

— А прогуляюсь-ка я по палубе, — решил Диего. — Бернардо, смотри в оба и не пускай никого в каюту, пока я не вернусь.

Бернардо вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Не знаю, но мне все это не нравится. Нам с тобой нечего скрывать, но вдруг кому-то придет в голову что-то у нас спрятать? У отца могут быть враги, желающие его подставить. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Бернардо кивнул, и успокоенный Диего вышел из каюты.

***

Монастарио настоял, чтобы они с алькальде прибыли в Сан-Диего порознь, дабы не вызывать подозрений. Однако совсем разделиться не получилось. В порту все чиновники уже стояли на ушах и с повышенным вниманием выискивали среди прибывающих алькальде. Монастарио тоже не обошли вниманием, так как он прибыл в одно время с алькальде. Сначала Монастарио остановил таможенный служащий, принявший его за помощника алькальде. Дело в том, что гражданский костюм, предназначенный для сокрытия личности команданте, не смог скрыть его военную выправку, и все попытки Монастарио затеряться в толпе оказались бессмысленными. Когда Монастарио понял свою оплошность, то решил впредь тщательнее отыгрывать свою роль.

Незаметно подав алькальде условленный знак, Монастарио нанял лодку, погрузил в нее свой скромный по стандартным меркам багаж и приказал грести к «Санта-Монике». Глядя на удаляющийся берег, он заметил, что алькальде подошел к начальнику порта и о чем-то с ним заговорил. Пока что все шло по плану, но самое трудное было впереди и ложилось на плечи Монастарио.

Гребец с удивлением наблюдал, как только что гордо державшийся мужчина с аристократическими повадками вдруг ссутулился, опустил голову и неловко обнял себя руками. Его чистый и аккуратный, но не дорогой костюм вдруг перестал выбиваться из общего образа. Поймав взгляд своего пассажира, гребец поспешно отвернулся и усерднее заработал веслами.

***

Диего с интересом следил за приближающейся к кораблю лодкой. Сидящий в ней человек был мало похож на важного чиновника, но вот на мелкого — очень даже. Возможно, капитан зря волнуется, и осмотр окажется быстрым, для галочки.

— Добро пожаловать на борт, сеньор, — поспешил к трапу капитан. — Позвольте вашу руку.

И куда только делось недавнее недовольство! На глазах Диего из уверенного в себе хозяина на корабле капитан превратился в подобострастного подчиненного. Конечно, он выражал несколько больше приязни к Диего, чем к другим пассажирам, но, в конце концов, он, Диего, составлял ему приятную компанию в долгом плавании, и дружеские чувства капитана были понятны.

Когда чиновник и его багаж были подняты на борт, а лодка отпущена на берег, капитан поклонился и произнес наиприятнейшим тоном:

— Готов оказать любое содействие в ваших поисках.

Чиновник вздрогнул и уронил один из сундуков на ногу капитану.

— Ах, извините мою неуклюжесть, — затараторил он. — Я так редко покидаю Калифорнию, что все не привыкну к корабельной качке. Не переношу ее, стыдно признаться, но это так. Поэтому я прибыл так рано. Хочу освоиться, — и он вопросительно посмотрел на капитана, будто испрашивая разрешения.

По напряженному лицу того было заметно, как он пытается проанализировать противоречивую информацию. Как проверяющий может бояться качки, если его работа — осматривать корабли? Почему он ведет себя так, словно не может повлиять на судьбу капитана, корабля и пассажиров? Почему выглядит тюфяком, а не облеченным властью человеком?

— Позвольте представиться, — решил прийти на помощь капитану Диего. — Меня зовут Диего де ла Вега.

— Очень приятно, — чиновник мазнул по нему неожиданно проницательным взглядом и поклонился. — Хуан Куэсто Альварес к вашим услугам.

— И цель вашего визита?..

— О, простите, я забыл отрекомендоваться, — и к удивлению капитана Альварес протянул ему билет, подтверждающий оплату одной каюты до Мадрида.

Диего кивнул. Как он и думал, этот человек был вовсе не чиновником, присланным для досмотра корабля, а всего лишь обычным пассажиром, поспешившим подняться на борт.

— Вам известно, что отплытие задерживается и ожидается проверка? — продолжил расспросы Диего.

— О да, мне сообщили перед тем, как я отчалил.

— Почему же вы решили так рано к нам присоединиться? — это спросил уже капитан, без былого избыточного радушия.

— Как я уже сказал, я ужасно переношу качку и хотел какое-то время провести на корабле в спокойных водах. Да и гостиницы в порту дороговаты, а я ценю каждый песо. По договору с судоходной компанией каюта должна быть мне предоставлена этим числом, не так ли?

— Да, конечно, вы можете в нее пройти, — и капитан махнул рукой своему помощнику. Тот правильно все понял и распорядился отнести багаж сеньора Альвареса в его каюту.

Еще раз окинув взглядом Диего, Альварес последовал за помощником капитана, то и дело спотыкаясь на ровной палубе.

***

Оказавшись в одиночестве в своей каюте, Монастарио выпрямился и упал на заправленную койку. Спину с непривычки ломило в таких местах, о которых он и подумать не мог. С удовольствием потянувшись, он издал стон облегчения и закинул руки за голову. Как же приятно было снова стать собой! Притворство стоило Монастарио огромных усилий, ведь он привык действовать напрямик. Но сложнее всего оказалось носить непривычно свободную по меркам военного мундира одежду, сгибаться в три погибели и стараться не смотреть на окружающих прямым взглядом, изображая хроническую стеснительность. Монастарио не знал, сколь долго сможет продержаться, поэтому поисками бунтовщиков следовало заняться немедленно.

Выйдя за дверь, он нос к носу столкнулся с де ла Вегой. Тот как раз поднял руку, чтобы постучаться. Едва сдержав недовольный возглас, Монастарио расплылся в доброжелательной, как он надеялся, улыбке.

— Сеньор де ла Вега, чем обязан?

— О, пустяки. Шел мимо вашей каюты и решил выразить свое почтение.

— Мы же только что… Я хотел сказать, ваш приход большая честь для меня, сеньор, однако вы застали меня не в лучшей форме. Я не успел сменить дорожный костюм и слишком устал, чтобы вести светскую беседу.

— Но вы куда-то собирались идти?

— Да, хотел осмотреться немного, прежде чем вздремнуть.

— Если не возражаете, я составлю вам компанию, — обворожительно улыбнулся де ла Вега. — С тех пор, как мы болтаемся в бухте, мне совершенно нечем заняться.

Монастарио понял, что не сможет избавиться от де ла Веги, не нарушив образ добродушного простачка, поэтому решил смириться с его присутствием.

После обмена вежливыми фразами мужчины двинулись по коридору между каютами. Не желая обсуждать сбор урожая и подобную чепуху, Монастарио попытался выудить из нежелательного спутника полезную информацию.

— Сеньор де ла Вега, вы живете в Сан-Диего?

— Нет, в Лос-Анджелесе.

— Значит, вас ждет в лучшем случае двое суток пути в неудобной повозке, запряженной парой медлительных кляч. Примите мое сочувствие, сеньор, и совет, если позволите. Обложитесь со всех сторон мягкими подушками, чтобы не набить синяков. Еще помогает выпить вина на дорогу — авось получится проспать большую часть пути.

— Благодарю за советы, — улыбнулся Диего. — На моей памяти дорога не занимала так много времени, однако вам, несомненно, виднее, ведь вы пользовались ею совсем недавно.

— Почему вы решили, что я прибыл из Лос-Анджелеса? — вскинулся Монастарио, на мгновение потеряв маску доброжелательности.

— О, всего лишь предположение, сеньор, — замахал руками де ла Вега, — ведь вы в таких подробностях описали предстоящий мне путь. А что, это какая-то тайна? — и он заговорщицки подмигнул раздраженному Монастарио.

— Вы ошиблись, сеньор, и немудрено. Вы не могли знать, что в Лос-Анджелес я езжу по делам, а живу в Монтерее.

— Это очень далеко от Лос-Анджелеса, — заметил де ла Вега. — Что же вас привлекло в нашем маленьком пуэбло?

План Монастарио почему-то не работал: вместо того, чтобы расспросить де ла Вегу, это он отвечает на неудобные вопросы.

— Это скучная история о деловых отношениях. Лучше расскажите о вашем путешествии.

Следующие полчаса Монастарио слушал об учебе в мадридском университете и путешествии в Калифорнию. Ни о каких политических беспорядках де ла Вега не упоминал, хотя они происходили прямо у него под носом.

— Скажите, а правду говорят, что в Мадриде сейчас… неспокойно? — решился поинтересоваться Монастарио.

— О, мне сложно судить, сеньор Альварес, — улыбнулся де ла Вега. — Я не разбираюсь в политике и все свободное время посвящал фехтованию.

— Неужели?

— Меня даже признали лучшим фехтовальщиком на последнем соревновании.

Монастарио недоверчиво смерил его взглядом. Де ла Вега, несомненно, выглядел крепким молодым человеком с развитой мускулатурой, что подчеркивал его костюм, однако эта мускулистость мало что говорила о фехтовальных навыках. Монастарио по своему опыту знал, что для фехтования важнее ловкость, точность и быстрота реакции. Де ла Вега же больше походил на бегуна на длинные дистанции или на гребца.

— Однако даже в наших краях слышали о январском восстании лейтенанта де Риего и избрании нового парламента, — вновь попытался Монастарио. — Я надеялся, вы расскажете мне подробности этого переворота.

— Стоит ли называть это переворотом? — как-то неестественно рассмеялся де ла Вега. — Всего лишь попытка ограничить власть монарха, в лучших традициях Корсиканца.

— И вы считаете, что либеральный парламент не ограничивает власть его величества Фердинанда VII? — изумился Монастарио. — Что же тогда для вас государственный переворот? Свержение короля, прости господи?

— Как я уже сказал, я не разбираюсь в политике, — смутился де ла Вега. — А вот вы хорошо информированы для торговца.

Монастарио ответил не сразу, подбирая слова. Не перегнул ли он палку?

— Вы удивитесь, но торговля действительно развивает политическое чутье, — перешел в наступление Монастарио. — Как, по-вашему, я закуплю ткани в Мадриде и продам их в Монтерее, если морские пути будут нарушены каким-нибудь восстанием радикалов? В Мексике вовсю лютует Висенте Герреро, и скоро эти волнения перекинутся на Калифорнию, благо у нас общая граница. Я уже не могу доставлять товары в Санта-Фе, занятый бунтовщиками, — это удар по моему финансовому положению, поверьте.

— А мне кажется, у Герреро благородная цель, — неожиданно сказал де ла Вега. — Он хочет свободы для своих людей, разве это плохо?

— Он хочет это на территории, принадлежащей испанской короне, — возразил Монастарио. — Кроме того, от этого восстания — одно несчастье его, как вы говорите, людям: голод и разрушения. А в конечном итоге наши солдаты изловят Герреро и вздернут на виселице, и ближайшие сторонники разделят его участь. Все вернется на круги своя, только земли окажутся разорены войной.

— Когда вы так говорите, кажется, что наступает конец света, — насупился де ла Вега.

— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, — серьезно ответил Монастарио.

Помолчав какое-то время, де ла Вега остановился и слабо улыбнулся:

— Мы обошли корабль несколько раз, а я и не заметил.

— Действительно, время быстро прошло. Думаю, мне пора вернуться в каюту.

Когда они проходили мимо каюты де ла Веги, тот предложил:

— А не выпить ли нам стаканчик вина? Так вы быстрее заснете.

Монастарио хотел было ответить, что не собирается на боковую, но вовремя вспомнил, что говорил де ла Веге другое. К тому же расслабиться ему не помешает. Он кивнул.

***

Бернардо налил им обоим вина и продолжил с любопытством разглядывать гостя. Диего улыбнулся: обычно никто, кроме капитана, не посещал его в каюте, и интерес Бернардо был понятен. На самом деле, Диего сам себе не мог объяснить, почему внезапно решил пригласить Альвареса. Слова просто вылетели у него изо рта до того, как он успел их обдумать. Зато теперь, выпив вина, Альварес расскажет о новом команданте Лос-Анджелеса и, возможно, посоветует, как ему поступить. Если Диего сможет вызвать у него доверие. Решив подготовить Альвареса забавной шуткой, Диего с улыбкой указал на свои трофеи:

— Вот доказательство того, что я побеждал на турнирах по фехтованию. И я собираюсь выкинуть их в море.

Альварес недоверчиво повертел один из кубков:

— Настоящие?

— Убедитесь сами. На дне есть отметка.

— Тогда почему вы хотите от них избавиться?

— Вот попробуйте еще это вино, говорят, сам король его одобрил… О, это долгая история. Позвольте мне вас развлечь.

И Диего рассказал Альваресу о письме отца и предупреждениях капитана. Тот внимательно его слушал, ни разу не переменив позы и не задав ни одного уточняющего вопроса, что было на него не похоже. Даже сутулость как будто уменьшилась и взгляд стал проницательнее. Диего неожиданно заметил, какие ярко-голубые у Альвареса глаза.

— И я решил притвориться безобидным книгочеем, чтобы не вызывать у Монастарио опасения, — добавил Диего под конец. — Вы, наверное, хорошо его знаете, раз часто бываете в Лос-Анджелесе по делам. Каков он по характеру? Смогу ли я его обмануть?

Альварес закашлялся и поспешно глотнул вина.

— Я не знаком с ним настолько близко, чтобы ответить вам, — сказал он, прочистив горло. — Но я не понимаю, почему вы встали на путь обмана, вместо того чтобы откровенно с ним поговорить. Честность, на мой взгляд, лучшее оружие, — на этих словах Альварес почему-то покраснел.

— Для вас — возможно, — согласился Диего. — Но вы-то не команданте всего пуэбло и не глава военного гарнизона в одном лице. Вам просто не хватит ресурсов, чтобы наломать дров. А вы, я вижу, никогда бы такого не сделали, даже будь у вас необходимая для этого власть.

Диего заметил, что Альварес кусает губы, еле сдерживая смех, и это его возмутило.

— Я с вами говорю о серьезных вещах, сеньор Альварес, а вы надо мной смеетесь! Я готов на все, чтобы защитить донов от несправедливости Монастарио, даже убить его, если придется!

— Говорят, он хороший фехтовальщик, — возразил Альварес, перестав, наконец, улыбаться.

— Это мы еще посмотрим.

— И за убийство такого должностного лица вас ждет казнь.

— Я готов пойти на жертву, если это поможет.

Альварес покачал головой:

— Во-первых, это никому не поможет. Губернатор пришлет нового команданте, но уже с чрезвычайными полномочиями по объявлению военного положения. Во-вторых, ваш отец будет заклеймен предателем, а возможно, его объявят вашим пособником и тоже казнят или сошлют в каменоломни. Поверьте, в такое время, как сейчас, никто не будет церемониться с уважаемым семейством, будь оно вдвое древнее рода де ла Вега.

— Тогда что бы вы посоветовали?

— Кубки можете выкинуть, — со странной улыбкой сказал Альварес. — Они только пыль собирать будут. Если вы действительно обладаете выдающимися навыками в фехтовании, докажите это делом, а не призами. Я, разумеется, не призываю вас нападать на капитана Монастарио. Вы еще сказали, что хотите притвориться безобидным умником. Не буду обижать вас замечанием, насколько вы непохожи на ученого, но где же ваши книги?

Глядя на ехидную улыбку Альвареса, Диего несколько резче, чем следовало, распахнул крышку одного из сундуков:

— Извольте. Эти книги я намеревался передать в миссию падре Фелипе, но теперь оставлю у себя.

— Думаете, этим вы сможете обмануть Монастарио?

— А вы думаете нет?

— Если он действительно так опасен, как об этом пишет ваш отец, такими уловками его не проведешь. Если же он честный человек, то обманывать его вам не имеет смысла.

— Будем исходить из первого варианта.

— В таком случае вам стоит изменить поведение.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Вы выглядите атлетом, — пояснил Альварес. — Никто в здравом уме не поверит, что вы не способны дать физический отпор. Вы не можете скрыть свое телосложение, так как мода диктует именно такой покрой костюма, — Альварес кивнул на брюки Диего, узкие в бедрах. — Вы не можете носить более скромный костюм, например, как у меня, — ваше положение не позволяет. Таким образом, если невозможно изменить внешний вид, остается поменять поведение. Вот вы сейчас держитесь чересчур вальяжно и дерзко, весь ваш вид говорит о готовности отстаивать свое мнение любым способом и об уверенности в победе. Вы еще не знакомы с Монастарио, а уже считаете его мерзавцем. Пожалуйста, не перебивайте. В своих суждениях вы полагаетесь на письма отца, но и подумать не можете, что он заблуждается. Советую вам опираться на факты, а не домыслы, сеньор де ла Вега, так вы избежите многих ошибок.

Диего потрясенно молчал, не ожидая столь глубоких мыслей от Альвареса, а внутренний голос шептал, что во многом Альварес прав и к нему стоит прислушаться.

— Если вы все-таки убедитесь, что Монастарио так плох, как вы считаете, — продолжал Альварес, — у вас два пути. Либо вы делаете вид, что являетесь безвольным и избалованным мальчишкой и шпагу в руке не способны удержать. Либо вы втираетесь в доверие к Монастарио, постоянно демонстрируете ему уважение и даже помогаете, если придется. Вам решать, какой способ более приемлем. Со своей стороны хочу выразить надежду, что Монастарио окажется обычным чиновником со своими достоинствами и недостатками и вам не придется идти на ухищрения.

***

Монастарио замолчал и перевел дух. Разговор с де ла Вегой отнял у него много сил, и заниматься поиском либералов совершенно не хотелось. С самого прибытия на корабль все шло не по плану, и виновником этого был де ла Вега. И только что он давал советы, как себя уничтожить. Отличное продолжение дня, нечего сказать. Монастарио надеялся, что де ла Вега проникнется его честностью и в дальнейшем, узнав, кто он на самом деле, поймет, что он ему не враг. Да, хорошее оправдание его болтливости.

За спиной раздался звон, и Монастарио резко развернулся, потянувшись к бедру, где обычно висела шпага. Слуга де ла Веги, о чьем существовании он уже успел забыть, наклонился, чтобы поднять кубок. Выругавшись, Монастарио вновь повернулся к де ла Веге и успел заметить задумчивый взгляд, направленный на его брюки, однако тот тут же принял беззаботный вид и деланно рассмеялся:

— Простите Бернардо, он бывает неловок, когда о чем-то задумается.

— Как и все мы, сеньор, — рассеянно ответил Монастарио. — Однако я злоупотребляю вашим гостеприимством. Позвольте мне удалиться.

На этот раз де ла Вега не стал его задерживать. Он выглядел задумчивее обычного и как будто спешил скорее проводить гостя.

Выйдя от де ла Веги, Монастарио поспешил подняться на палубу. На корабль как раз прибыл алькальде и раскланивался с капитаном. В отличие от Монастарио, бесполезно потратившего несколько часов, алькальде строго следовал их договоренностям.

— При всем моем уважении, у вас нет полномочий на обыск корабля, — говорил тем временем капитан.

— Прошу взглянуть, — и алькальде протянул бумагу с подписью и печатью Монастарио, дающую ему право действовать согласно обстановке, но в рамках закона. — К сожалению, команданте сразила внезапная болезнь, и он не смог присутствовать лично. Однако он просит оказать мне всяческое содействие.

— В чем именно, сеньор алькальде? — поинтересовался капитан.

— У нас есть основания полагать, что на корабле прячутся либералы.

— Это серьезные обвинения.

— Требующие серьезных ответных мер, — кивнул алькальде.

«А он неплохо держится, — подумал Монастарио. — Возможно, я его недооценивал». Мимо него прошел Бернардо и скрылся за поворотом. Тут алькальде обернулся и заметил Монастарио. Кивнув ему, он снова посмотрел на капитана. Монастарио с облегчением заметил, что внимание капитана было обращено на Бернардо и он не заметил оплошности алькальде. «Все-таки, он болван», — подумал Монастарио и почел за лучшее уйти с палубы, пока алькальде еще раз случайно его не выдал.

За следующие два дня Монастарио осмотрел каждый угол, каждую щель на корабле в надежде найти потайное помещение, где бы скрывались либералы. Он даже облазил грязный трюм и испачкал несколько костюмов, однако не нашел ничего подозрительного. Алькальде тем временем отвлекал внимание капитана и экипажа на себя и делал это так хорошо, что Монастарио не мог улучить момент для переговоров с ним. Полная свобода действий, однако, не дала никаких результатов. Даже пассажиры, все как один, лишь жаловались на вынужденную задержку. К своему удивлению, Монастарио ни разу не встретил де ла Вегу — тот будто забаррикадировался в своей каюте.

Вечером второго дня, уже собираясь отправляться на боковую, Монастарио налетел на капитана. Тот явно куда-то спешил и был раздражен, однако, увидев перед собой рассыпавшегося в извинениях глуповатого торговца, тут же подобрел.

— А, это вы, сеньор Альварес, ну и напугали же вы меня.

— Я такой неловкий, капитан! Еще раз примите мои глубочайшие извинения. Могу я пожелать вам спокойной ночи?

— Пожелать вы, конечно, можете, но, боюсь, ночь спокойной не будет, — мрачно пошутил капитан.

— Ох уж эти чиновники, — поддакнул Монастарио, — спасу от них нет.

— И не говорите. А этот команданте еще хуже: не только тиран, но и трус.

— Да что вы! — вытаращил глаза Монастарио.

— Вы же видели, кого он прислал вместо себя? Даже больным притворился, лишь бы не ввязываться в политический скандал. И если что-то пойдет не так, он свалит вину на алькальде.

— Как это — притворился? — удивился Монастарио уже по-настоящему. — Откуда вы знаете?

— У меня есть кое-какие связи, — усмехнулся капитан, — и мне доподлинно известно, что команданте выехал из Лос-Анджелеса одновременно с алькальде. Небось скрывается на каком-нибудь ранчо подальше отсюда.

— Как интересно, — пробормотал Монастарио себе под нос.

— Что вы сказали? — переспросил капитан.

— Желаю вам приятных снов, — громко произнес Монастарио и поклонился.

Капитан в ответ слегка наклонил голову и поспешил дальше, а Монастарио еще какое-то время задумчиво смотрел ему вслед. Он не заметил приоткрытую дверь в конце коридора, из-за которой за ним наблюдал Диего де ла Вега.

Решив, что пришло время действовать, Монастарио дождался ночи и прокрался в каюту алькальде. Когда разбуженный алькальде перестал изливать на него свой гнев, Монастарио поделился своими подозрениями. Поначалу алькальде возражал против изменений в плане, но Монастарио сумел убедить его в своей правоте.

— При любом исходе я возьму ответственность на себя, — добавил он, и алькальде, наконец, согласился.

***

Утром третьего дня Диего наконец получил долгожданные сведения.

— Ты уверен, Бернардо? — переспросил он на всякий случай.

Тот закивал и приписал под предыдущим предложением: «Сержант Гарсия поклялся своей матушкой». Диего рассмеялся:

— О, если он клянется матушкой, то все в порядке. Помню этого увальня — добродушный и честный малый. Что ж, тогда пригласи нашего сеньора… Альвареса.

Бернардо вышел и вернулся через четверть часа с «Альваресом». Тот выглядел не выспавшимся и злым, хотя и пытался скрыть свое настроение. Теперь Диего отчетливо видел, как плохо это у него получалось. Странно, что он сразу не увидел фальши. Кроме того, «Альварес» ни разу не выказал признаков недомогания при качке, хотя уверял, что на корабле его тошнит.

— Сеньор де ла Вега, — поприветствовал его «Альварес». — Ваш слуга оказался весьма настойчив и привел меня сюда, хотя я очень спешу.

— Куда спешите?

— Мне нужно закончить одно важное дело.

— Хотите обвинить еще одного невиновного? — Диего надеялся, что сейчас его улыбка не слишком походит на оскал хищника.

— О чем вы? — опешил «Альварес».

— Ваше хладнокровие достойно восхищения, — продолжил Диего уже без тени улыбки. — Как вы наставляли меня на путь истинный, как красноречиво пеняли за притворство… А сами! Вам совсем не совестно, сеньор Монастарио?

Монастарио побледнел и скорее упал, чем сел, на ближайший сундук.

— Как вы узнали? — слабым голосом произнес он.

— Вы говорили, что внешность менять бесполезно. Возможно, вам стоит пересмотреть свои убеждения. Видите ли, у вас очень примечательное лицо, а Бернардо недурно рисует. В первый же день он сделал набросок и отправился с ним на берег. Но в порту никто не знал, как выглядит команданте Лос-Анджелеса, и я отправил Бернардо в Лос-Анджелес.

— Он бы не успел съездить туда и обратно за сутки, даже скачи он во весь опор, — возразил Монастарио.

— А он и не доехал до Лос-Анджелеса. По дороге ему встретился военный патруль во главе с сержантом Гарсией, а уж он-то прекрасно знает, как вы выглядите. Стоило Бернардо сообщить, что он от меня, как Гарсия ответил на все его вопросы. Вижу, вы хотите спросить, как немой способен с кем-либо общаться. Он прекрасно владеет грамотой и может объясняться письменно, хотя в большинстве случаев я понимаю его без слов.

— Я вовсе не это хотел спросить, — мрачно сказал Монастарио. — Меня интересует, как вы вообще поняли, что спрашивать надо про Монастарио? Я мог быть кем угодно.

— Считайте, что у меня развита интуиция, сеньор.

— И все же?

— Что ж, вот несколько причин, заставивших меня усомниться, что вы тот, кем себя называете. Во-первых, — принялся загибать пальцы Диего, — вы слишком много знаете о вещах, которые не может знать обычный торговец, но должен знать глава местной власти. Даже если допустить, что торговец интересуется политикой, он бы не успел узнать о январском восстании в Мадриде, которое произошло незадолго до моего отплытия. А вот команданте мог получить эти новости со специальной почтой. Во-вторых, вы сильно сутулились на людях, но наедине со мной держались куда прямее. В-третьих, передо мной вы так не лебезили, как перед капитаном и прочими пассажирами. Впрочем, этот пункт можно вычеркнуть, это субъективный фактор. В-третьих, — вновь загнул только что выпрямленный палец Диего, — от привычек сложно отказаться, и в минуту опасности вы потянулись к бедру, где у военных висят ножны со шпагой. В-четвертых, вы прекрасно себя чувствуете при качке. В-пятых…

— Хватит, сеньор, — поднял руку Монастарио, — я понял. Теперь объясните мне, кто тот невинный, которого я якобы хочу обвинить, и в каком преступлении?

— Капитана корабля, разумеется. Уж не знаю, чем вам не угодил этот милейший человек, но вы пытаетесь сделать его козлом отпущения. Он не виноват, что нашему королю так не нравится новый парламент и что он пытается извести всех либералов под корень. Потерпев неудачу в Испании, он надеется отыграться на колониях. Мне претят либеральные убеждения, ибо они связаны с насильственным навязыванием идей, но я не позволю вам подвести под виселицу невиновного.

— Я думал, вы не разбираетесь в политике.

— Я хотел, чтобы вы так думали.

Монастарио промолчал. Диего понимал, что сейчас он решает для себя нечто важное, от чего будут зависеть дальнейшие действия. Кивнув своим мыслям, Монастарио посмотрел прямо в глаза Диего и нарочито медленно и отчетливо произнес:

— Я вовсе не считаю капитана либералом.

— Я знаю, — отмахнулся Диего.

— Вы меня не так поняли. Я не считаю его либералом, потому что он не либерал. Он состоит в радикальной группировке, борющейся за независимость Мексики. На состав парламента, конституцию и другие столпы либерализма ему плевать, уж простите за выражение.

У Диего отвисла челюсть: такого он никак не ожидал. Монастарио будто подменили: вместо уличенного обманщика он видел перед собой полного достоинства победителя, с чувством превосходства смотрящего на поверженного противника.

— У вас есть доказательства? — неуверенно спросил Диего.

— Разумеется. Как только я понял, что капитан вовсе не так прост, как кажется, я попросил алькальде послать агентов выяснить всю его подноготную. Стыдно признать, но его люди — более опытные шпионы, чем мои. За то время, что вы у меня отняли, его уже задержали и доставили на берег. И я не смог при этом присутствовать.

— Вы заподозрили капитана, потому что он знал о вашем отъезде из Лос-Анджелеса? — последние слова команданте Диего пропустил мимо ушей.

— Как вы догадались? — удивился Монастарио.

— У стен есть уши, — смутился Диего.

— Вы подслушивали, — заявил Монастарио и улыбнулся.

— Не вам меня подкалывать, — обиделся Диего.

— Ну что вы, это был комплимент. Из вас бы получился прекрасный тайный агент.

— Вы правда так считаете?

— Если бы не считал, то не сказал бы.

В каюте воцарилась уютная тишина. Бернардо куда-то исчез, и Диего в полной мере ощутил, что они с Монастарио остались наедине. Его глаза цвета морской волны казались еще ярче. Неожиданно Диего захотелось написать поэму, посвященную Монастарио, и воспеть в ней его ум. А может, и не только ум. Монастарио приподнял брови:

— Вы согласны?

— С чем? — Диего с трудом заставил себя сосредоточиться на словах команданте, а не его губах.

— Стать моим тайным агентом.

— Так это было предложение? Простите, капитан, но вы как-то непонятливо изъясняетесь, — лукаво улыбнулся Диего.

— В вашем присутствии это несложно, — парировал Монастарио.

— Хотите сказать, что я путаю ваши мысли?

— Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть ваше замечание.

— Вы так и будете со мной играть?

— А вы заперли дверь?

Мужчины улыбнулись друг другу, и в этих улыбках было понимание, доступное только им.


End file.
